Warriors Biographies: Firestar
by JaySand
Summary: What if a warrior cat wrote a biography about another warrior cat? If there were any warriors characters that would be considered "famous" among the Clans, then it would be Firestar. So, I decided to write a stupid biography about Firestar. This is supposed to seem as if it were written by a stupid kit who admired Firestar. I put TONS of intentional spelling/grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: This "warriors biography" is supposed to make you laugh. It's not supposed to be serious or anything. Some of the Firestar information in this fanfiction is entirely wrong. All of the grammar/spelling mistakes were intentional to make this seem more stupid)

Introduction

Do you want to learn about Firestar, the greatest leader ThunderClan ever had? If so, this biagraphy is the book for you! It has everything you need to know about the famous celebirty cat Firestar!

Chapter 1: Early life

You are probly wondering who Firestar's parents were, and also wondering did Firestar make any accomplishments when he was a kit? Beleive it or not, h didn't! He was not born in thunderClan. Did you know he was born a kattypet? His dad was a kattypet named Jake, and his mom was kattypet named Nutmeg, but she's not important. Firestar's name was Rusty. When he was six mons old, he went out into ThuunderClan and meet Graypaw. He and graypaw had a fight, and then he won because that's how awesome Firestar is! Then Bluestar, who was ThunderClan's leader at the time, asked Rusty to be ThunderClan and he meowed yes! So Rusty ran away from his twolegs to become a ThunderClan apprentice. A few moons before the awesome medicine cat Spottedleaf (NOTE: This isn't my actual opinion on Spottedleaf, I actually don't like Spottedleaf) got a pophecy from StarClan that fire alone would save clan. Bluestar knew that Rusty would be the fire in the prophecy and so she named him Firepaw cuz she wanted to be organized. Then the cat Longtail who didn't like kattypets mewed hey kattypets are weak i challenge him to a fight if he loses he no join Thuunderclun! So Firepaw and Longtail had a fight and Firepaw won because that's how awesome Firestar is! Firepaw got to jon ThunderClan and he was given two mentors because that's how awesome Firestar is! Hi two mentors were Lionheart and Tigerclaw. Then Redtail the depputy got killed by Oakheart RiverClan cat. Tigerclaw said that Redtail was killed by Oakheart RiverClan cat, but it turns out that he was lying. But nobody know that yet and evryone trust Tigclaw evn tho he killed Redtail not Okheart!

So Firpaw and graypaw and anether cat named Ravepaw became best friends and trained together. At some point Firepaw find a ShadowClan who said she was Yellowfang. She was on TunderClan's teratory, so Firepaw and Yellowfang had a fight and Firepaw won because that's how awesome Firestar is! Then he took Yellowfan back to camp and she had to stay there as prisiner. Yellowfang was ShadowClan medicine cat but she had been exiled cuz apparently she killed some SadowClan kits. Then at a Gathering Brokenstar the evil leder of ShadowClam said we drove out WindClan cuz they wouldn't give us their territory and we drive out ThunderClan if theu no give territory. Bluestar said no but Crokedstar RiverClan said yes so now ShadowClan was targeting ThunderCla. Brokenstar also sad that an evil rogue name yellowfang who was exiled from ShadowClan kils kits and then all of Thunderclan was like we need to kill Yellowfang so she doesn't harm our kits and then they left. Firepaw went to warn Yellowfang but yellowfang didn't run. Bluestar come back to camo and told ThunderClan not to kill Yellwfang cuase Brokenstar is probly lying. Then Bloostar take Graypaw Firepaw and Ravepaw to moonstone and Firepaw got to go inside the cave because he is special. Then on the way bak Blustar got killed by rats but then she come back to life. Then ShadowClun attacksed but Thunder wins. All of the sudden Spottedleaf got dead and Firepaw is sad because he and Spottedleaf were gonna be mates and kits. Yellowfang was gone and some random kit was gone too. Then ThunderClan assumes that Yellowfang killed Spottedleaf and took the kits. Also at some point Ravepaw told Firpaw that tigerclaw kill Redtail not Oakheart so to make sure rvaepaw is safe Firepaw take him to a barn to live with Barney the barn cat. So then Blesat told firepAw and grapaw to go find Yellowfang and then not kill her and ask her questions. So they found Yellowfang and then she told them that Clawface kill Spottedleft and steal kits. So they go attack SadowClan and drive out Brokenstar and get the kits back. then Yellowfang becomes ThunderClan's new medicine cat and firepaw and Graypaw become warriors named Fireheart and Graystripe. I hop you liked this first cha[ter of the awesome Firestar biography chapter 2 will be bout stuf he did as a warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

(NOTE: This "warriors biography" is supposed to make you laugh. It's not supposed to be serious or anything. Some of the Firestar information in this fanfiction is entirely wrong. All of the grammar/spelling mistakes were intentional to make this seem more stupid)

Chapter 2: Accomplishments as a warrior

Firestar made tons of accomplishments when he was a warrior. First he and his friend Grystripe went on an jounrey to rescue WindclAn after they got pushed away by ShadowClan. He also fond out he had a sister named Princess who was a kattypet. Fireheart trained Cinderpaw but she got hit by a monster and hurt her leg. Turns out this was becuz Tigerclaw set up a trap for Blustar and Cinderpaw got caught in it. Still at th e time nobody but fireheart and Graystripe knew that Tigerclaw was evil. Oh and also Fireheart found out that grastripe and silverstream riverClan cat were mates he told GrayStrpe to stop be mates with siverstream but he said no. Then Firestar trained his nefew Cloudtail but cloudtail got taken by twolegs then a few days later fireheart and sandstorm find cloudpaw and bring him Back to ThunderClan. Fireheart and Graystripe also found out lots of secrets like Bluestar is Mistyfur and Stonefoot's moma, and Redtail pushed some rocks on Oakheart then Tiggerclow killed RadtaiL.

Afte they find out secrets Tigercaaaaaaawwww attack TunderClun with rojueges and kill bluestar but then fIREHEART save Bluestar and fight off Tigerclaw because that's how awesome firestar is!Fireheart becomes deputy and tiger gets banned. But then Graystripe be a traitor and go to RierClan to be with his kits, Silverstreamclonekit and Stormkit. I forgot Siverstem got killed by her kits when tey were born and now Graystie sad. But Fireheat deputy now so that's good!


End file.
